


Take Me Back to The Night We Met

by WaywardWriters



Category: SuperiorNatural, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Hell Trauma, Karaoke, Kinda beta'd...we still die like Castiel, M/M, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Song: The Night We Met (Lord Huron), Songfic, SuperiorNatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, outakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWriters/pseuds/WaywardWriters
Summary: Through the music that fills the bar, Dean can barely make out a sound that can only be described as a whoosh of wings. A familiar sound that can only be credited to Castiel. The shadows of his wings are outlined by the colorful stage lights, and his eyes flicker from within the darkness that the light doesn't quite reach. Dean doesn’t notice him right away, lost in the music.I am not the only traveler,Who has not repaid his debts.I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again,Take me back to the night we met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Take Me Back to The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a quick little fic that was written for an episode that we ended up not including. It has been edited and formatted to read more like a fic and not a script. It was written by Platinum_Zero_ENTP, Yourfinalbow, and InternetIntroverts. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

A stage light shines on Dean as he stands there drinking a shot of whiskey. He takes a moment to stare at the hot female bartender with blue eyes. She smiles at him. He smiles before adjusting the mic in front of him. Dean takes a breath before beginning to sing. 

_I am not the only traveler,  
Who has not repaid his debts.  
I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again,  
Take me back to the night we met._

Through the music that fills the bar, Dean can barely make out a sound that can only be described as a whoosh of wings. A familiar sound that can only be credited to Castiel. The shadows of his wings are outlined by the colorful stage lights, and his eyes flicker from within the darkness that the light doesn't quite reach. Dean doesn’t notice him right away, lost in the music. 

_And then I can tell myself,  
What the hell I’m supposed to do.  
And then I can tell myself,  
Not to ride along with yo-,_

Dean stumbles on the last word as Castiel emerges from the shadows staring intently at Dean. He clears his throat and continues to sing again. This time staring straight at Cas as he does. His words are sadder than before.

_I had all and then most of you.  
Some and now all of you,  
Take me back to the night we met._

Dean’s voice begins to waver.

_I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,  
Haunted by the ghost of you.  
Oh take me back to the night we met._

Dean nervously fidgets with the mic, knowing stage fright isn’t behind his sudden dip in confidence. He looks down at the floor before taking another deep breath, this one even shakier than the last. After he centers himself, he looks up again at the crowd. 

He notices with a gasp that every audience member has eyes now black as the asphalt parking lot outside. Every audience member but one. They each hold knives not unlike the ones he saw during his time in hell. Not unlike the ones he used on the other souls dammed with him. He stands frozen in fear, and his breaths become panicky. Dean’s eyes train over the demons laughing at him, until his eyes meet the only blue ones in a sea of black. 

Castiel slowly pushes through all the laughing demons and moves towards him. He gives him an encouraging smile. One he would only ever let Dean see. With another shaky breath, he continues singing.

_When the night was full of terror,  
And your eyes were filled with tears.  
When I had not touched you yet,  
Oh take me back to the night we met._

A bright flash of light consumed the bar and all the patrons disappeared. Castiel’s eyes slowly dim. Dean’s hands lowered, consumed by the music. He can’t take his eyes off Castiel as he continues to sing. 

_I had all and then most of you,_  
_Some and now none of you.  
Take me back to the night we met._

“Castiel?” He asks quietly.

The two stare at each other as the wordless music continues to play in the background. The neon sign hanging on the door to the bar flashes red and blue lights as the letters spelling open begin to fade.

Dean wakes up feeling calmer than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in joining the Supernatural Rewrite, our Discord server is: <https://discord.gg/7BS7mmYkxq>  
> And you can find us on [Tumblr](https://superiornatural-rewrite.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Superiornatura1?s=09), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/supernaturalrewrite/?igshid=n6ksch0), [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@superiornatural?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjxN6WD70BSlwfB9fPXWA3J4wXNrOQRCUWwTYw6gWhLzWK32FGbevm6LBMaJLwfRJyp%2BJdE2FLkCi0rYpesaAA%3D%3D&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAA1E1fC6DWLBxoOHnEsm2gu3o5kIp0OlCsFCj7AuH-dJe7ZGAMyjnhdAxrtwejBAvg&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAA1E1fC6DWLBxoOHnEsm2gu3o5kIp0OlCsFCj7AuH-dJe7ZGAMyjnhdAxrtwejBAvg&share_app_name=musically&share_author_id=6901125111496262662&share_link_id=e6acfcb4-92e2-42a9-a469-160323b7fca5&timestamp=1606793577&u_code=dfkl3ilmkjijhk&user_id=6901125111496262662&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m), and of course [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorNatural). More fics will come! We have a whole team on it. Anyway, take care, and we hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh and for those of you who are reading when we post, Happy New Year!


End file.
